The Capitol Hunger Games: The 4th Quarter Quell-SYOT
by EverlarkClato4ever
Summary: After the second rebellion, it was decided that to punish the Capitol citizens, every year they would have to send 2 Capitol children to represent each district. This year only tributes with superhuman abilities will be reaped. Their biggest fear will be somewhere in the arena. The Capitol citizens were all asigned a district to live in. SYOT OPEN! 1/24 spots open
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Everything that happened in The Hunger Games Trilogy is the same except that after they won the rebellion, to punish the Capitol for what they did they had a Capitol Hunger Games each year. Also Foxface and Thresh are alive.**

**Kristine ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters you recognize.**

* * *

Primrose Rue Mellark (District 12, Katniss and Peeta's daughter)

We just arrived at the Capitol. All of the Victors from before the second rebellion are supposed to come to the Capitol for President Paylor's announcement about The 4th Quarter Quell. I never really liked the way that they punish innocent kids for something President Snow did, but atleast I get to see Finnick. **(A/N: Finnick is Finnick and Annie's son and he lives in District 4) **Rue **(A/N: Foxface and Thresh's daughter) **is choosing a slip of paper from the Quarter Quell box and announcing it tonight. I hate almost everything about coming to the Capitol for the reaping. I know that President Snow was really evil, but do we really have to punish innocent kids who had nothing to do with what President Snow did? Lavinia **(A/N: Foxface and Thresh's other daughter) **says that instead of executing President Snow and President Coin, they should have hosted the first ever and only Snow And Coin Games where President Snow and President Coin had to fight to the death and the winner gets executed.

* * *

Rue Okeniyi (District 11, Foxface and Thresh's daughter)

President Paylor hands me the Quarter Quell box. I choose a piece of paper from the bottom and read it aloud. "Only tribites with superhuman abilities will be reaped this year and their biggest fear will be somewhere in the arena _if_ they live to face it." "Now, you're probably wondering how we will know your biggest fear, right?" Asks President Paylor. There are murmurs of agreement from the audience. "Well, Beetee has invented a mindreading machine to use on people we suspect committed a crime, so we will simply use that to learn your biggest fear, then report it to Plutarch Heavensbee, so he can incorporate them into the arena. That is all and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!"

* * *

**A/N: I don't hate Paylor. I just thought it would make a good story:)**

**Prim Mellark (Katniss and Peeta's daughter), Finnick Odair Jr. (Finnick and Annie's son), Lavinia Okeniyi (Foxface and Thresh's daughter), Katniss Hawthorne (Gale and Johanna's daughter), and Maysilee Abernathy (Effie and Haymitch's daughter) are all 12. Thresh Mellark (Katniss and Peeta's son) is 10. Rue Okeniyi (Foxface and Thresh's second daughter) is 11. Blight Hawthorne (Gale and Johanna's son) is 15. **

**The SYOT form, rules, and sponsor system are on my profile. I'm only accepting tributes through PM, sorry.**

**Kristine ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who submitted a tribute, reviewed, or followed this story. The reaping chapters will start as soon as I get two tributes for one district. I'm also accepting mentors, escorts, and stylists. **

**Kristine ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters you recognize.**

* * *

Lavinia Okeniyi (Foxface and Thresh's first daughter)

I wake up from a horrible nightmare. In the dream, I was reaped for The 4th Quarter Quell. Then when I was in the arena, I escaped, like my parents did. I was running through the Capitol, which didn't make much sense because I could easily be caught that way, but it was a dream and most dreams don't completely make sense. So I was caught and about to be turned into an Avox. I woke up just as they were about to cut out my tongue.

I've always hated The Capitol Hunger Games. I know what the Capitol did, well mostly what President Snow, the peacekeepers, and the gamemakers did, but what we're doing is just as bad. I can't help but think that if my parents weren't rebels, then it could be me who was going into The 4th Quarter Quell. My mom lived in the Capitol until she escaped to District 5 after her brother was killed and her sister, Lavinia, who I am named after was captured by the Capitol and turned into an Avox. I also have superhuman abilities. I have my mom's supersonic hearing and my dad's super strength. I just hope my friend, Veronica isn't reaped. She can turn invisible.

* * *

Rue Okeniyi (Foxface and Thresh's second daughter)

This morning the Quarter Quell announcement was replayed. I looked so pretty in that short pink dress when I announced this year's Quarter Quell. The real fun will begin next week when the tributes are reaped. I can't wait! I come downstairs to the luxurious Capitol dining room. One of the Avoxes serving us is really hot! I wink at him and give him a flirty smile. My sister gives him a sympathetic look. She always feels bad for those stupid, evil Capitolites. We're just getting revenge and after everything they did before the second rebellion, what we're doing is nothing!

* * *

**A/N: In this story after the second rebellion, all of the Capitolites were assigned a district that they had to live in and weren't allowed to leave. They were whipped, turned into Avoxes, or executed for minor crimes. Basically, they are treated like the people in the districts were treated before the second rebellion. The people who were rebels or originally from the districts are free to do what they want and they are not in the reapings. Also no Capitolites live in the Capitol or District 13, so there are no tributes from the Capitol or District 13. **

**Kristine ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who submitted a tribute or stylist, reviewed or followed/favourited this story. Like I said in the last chapter, the reaping chapters will be posted as soon as I get two tributes for one District *hint, hint***

**Kristine ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters you recognize.**

* * *

Prim Mellark (Katniss and Peeta's daughter)

Last night was awesome! Finnick **(A/N: Finnick and Annie's son, not the original Finnick) **and I went on the roof of the building we're staying in, in the Capitol. Just as I was about to go back to bed, Finnick kissed me! I still can't believe he actually kissed me. Seeing him is the only thing I don't hate about going to the Capitol for The Capitol Hunger Games every year. Speaking of Finnick, I said I'd meet him, Lavinia, and my brother, Thresh on the roof to talk about our rebellion plan. We all hate The Capitol Hunger Games. We asked the other Victor's kids, but Rue**(A/N: Foxace and Thresh's daughter)** thought there was nothing wrong with The Capitol Hunger Games, Maysilee **(Effie and Haymitch's daughter) **didn't want to be turned into an Avox, and Katniss and Blight **(Gale and Johanna's kids) **want revenge on the Capitol for what they did before the second rebellion.

* * *

I get to the roof and see that Finnick, Lavinia, and Thresh are already there. We are just starting to discuss our plan, when we are interrupted by a girl we've never seen before. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I know what really happens to the fallen Capitol tributes."

* * *

**A/N: Vote to decide what happens to the fallen tributes on my poll and I also have a poll to decide whether or not Finnick is alive in this story. So far it looks like he is alive. Also check out my other story, The 351st Hunger Games.**

**Kristine ;-)**


	4. District 6 reapings

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who voted to decide what happens to the fallen Capitol tributes, submitted a tribute, stylist, or escort, reviewed, or followed/favourited. **

**Kristine ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters you recognize. **

* * *

_We are just starting to discuss our plan, when we are interrupted by a girl we've never seen before. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I know what really happens to the fallen Capitol tributes."_

* * *

Lavinia Okeniyi (Foxface and Thresh's daughter)

"First, they are taken to an underground Capitol hospital and brought back to life and surgically altered, so they are unrecognizable. Then they are forced to sell their bodies to the wealthy people that live in the Capitol. Only people who live in the Capitol know this, so please don't tell anyone I told you!" she says, then slips back into the elevator to return to wherever she is staying. I can't believe it! As if it's not bad enough that they turn innocent kids into murderers, then force the Victor to sell their body, become an assassin, or work as a spy. Then Rue joins us on the roof. "Come on guys! The reapings are about to start!" she says excitedly, snapping me out of my thoughts on how cruel President Paylor is.

* * *

Happy Lizly Jouner, 12 (District 6, female tribute)

I wake up from a terrible nightmare, where I was reaped for The Hunger Games, then as soon as the gong went off, the careers surrounded me, then started to decapitate me. I woke up just as the monster from District 2 was about to cut off my head. I always have nightmares before Reaping Day, but this year they're worse because last year I watched a 12 year old boy from District 12, I think get beheaded in The Hunger Games. This year is my first reaping and if I am reaped, I probably won't even survive the bloodbath. I don't know how to use any weapons and even if I did, I don't want to kill anyone. I look at my clock. It's 8:15 and the reaping starts at 8:30, so I put on my white dress that is a bit too small for me and has a rip on one of the sleeves. Then I go to wake up my mom. "Mom, wake up. It's Reaping Day." I say softly. She hates Reaping Day just as much as I do.

* * *

Our escort, Verity Cole struts up to the stage. She scares me. She has red eyes, bright white skin, and pink hair. Who has red eyes? That's just creepy! She begins a speech about the injustice the original Capitol citizens, if we can even be called that, did before the second rebellion and how The Capitol Hunger Games are bringing justice for what we did. Then she reminds us of The Quarter Quell theme and struts over to the girl's reaping bowl. My name is in there more times than most 12 year olds because I took out tesserae and there aren't that many people with superhuman abilities in District 6. "Happy Jouner!" I gasp. My worst nightmare just came true! I slowly walk to the stage, holding back tears. "What's your superhuman ability?" Verity asks. "Mind reading." I whisper. She grins. "What was that? I couldn't hear you!" "Mind reading!" I sob.

* * *

Devin DeMouer (District 6, Male Tribute)

Spash! I wake up to my best friend, Marie smirking at me and holding an empty bucket. "What was that for?" I groan. She rolls her eyes. "In case you forgot, it's Reaping Day and the reaping starts in 10 minutes." Then she leaves my room and goes downstairs. I've lived with Marie and her family since I was eight. When I was two weeks old, my mom was reaped for The Hunger Games, which she won. Then when I was eight, an evil, good for nothing, a**hole killed my dad for no reason, then raped my mom and then killed her. "Are you almost ready?" Marie asks, snapping me out of my thoughts about that stupid a**hole that murdered my parents. I quickly put on a blue button up shirt and black pants and come down stairs. Before we leave, Marie gives me a hug and says "May The Odds Be _Ever _In Your Favour!" mocking our weird escort that looks like a cross between an alien and a demon.

* * *

At the reaping

Our really creepy escort struts up to the stage and begins a stupid speech about all the terrible things the Capitolites did before the second rebellion and how The Capitol Hunger Games are justice. Finally, she struts over to the girl's reaping bowl. _Please don't be Marie! _I think. "Happy Jouner!" _Phew! It's not Marie! _A little girl slowly walks to the stage from the 12 year olds section, crying. When the escort asks what her superhuman ability is, she whispers something inaudiable. When the freaky escort asks her to speak up, she sobs, "Mind reading!" Then she. struts over to the boy's reaping bowl. "Devin DeMouer!" I can't believe it! What the f*ck did I ever do to f***ing deserve this? And what kind of stupid idea is The motherf***ing Capitol Hunger Games? I angrily walk up to the stage. "What is your superhuman ability?" asks the creepy, annoying escort cheerfully. I glare at her, "I am immune to other people's superhuman abilities."

* * *

Maysilee Abernathy (Effie and Haymitch's daughter)

We just finished watching the District 6 reapings. I hate watching The Hunger Games! They're so violent and depressing. The only person who seems to enjoy watching the reapings is Rue, who is enthusiastically commenting on the tributes. "That little girl was _such _a wimp!" she exclaims. "Shut up Rue!" says Lavinia. "You'd be crying just as much if you were reaped!" Rue just shrugs. "The boy looked strong though and he was kinda cute!" she chirps. "If he wins, I'm going to buy him for a night." "No, you're not," says her mom. "You know the rules. You're not allowed to do anything to Victors or Avoxes."

"But Mom!" Rue whines. The the Capitol seal appears on the TV. "Another reaping!" Rue squeals.

* * *

**A/N: Sponsoring question: Name one person that Peeta killed. I'm only accepting answers through PM. Anyone who answers it correctly through PM gets 15 points. Also, check out my other story, The 351st Hunger Games. If you get the question right at the end of chapter 4 in The 351st Hunger Games, which I will be posting tomorrow or Tuesday, then you get to choose one of the deaths of a tribute, either in this story or The 351st Hunger Games.**

**Kristine ;-)**


	5. District 1 reapings

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who submitted a tribute, mentor, stylist, or escort, or reviewed or followed/favourited this story! smserva123 wrote Harpo's POV in this chapter.**

**Kristine ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters you recognize.**

* * *

Harpo Docta, 14 (District 1, Male Tribute)

It's reaping day.

I smile, I'm excited for the games, and my first year, I put in a lot for tesserae so this year my name will be in the reaping bowl 24 times. The odds could not be more in my favor. I smile as get ready, hoping to be picked, boys from my district usually win.I pull on a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt, and hurry to the square. I arrive two minutes early, and quickly go to the 14 year old boys section, most of the boys seem tense or nervous. Our escort a spunky man named Jazz Platinum Rush who overuses the word "Fabulous!" goes on about how nice the districts were to let the capital people live in the districts, and such, I don't listen, I've heard the same thing since I was born. He finishes his speech after a half hour, and marches over to the girls bowl.

"Ladies first!" He trills, and digs his hand into the glass bowl, and pulls out a single piece of perfect paper.

"Renee Carmichael," he announces a shy black haired girl from the 17 section slowly makes her way to the stage.

"Hello Renee... What is your fabulous ability?" She pauses and blinks for a second.

"I can control the elements, and I am good at healing," she says our escort smiles drinking up these words.

"Yes, yes, that is soooo fabulous!... And now for the boys!" He says and marches to the boys bowl, and digs through it before pulling out a piece of paper.

This is it...

"Harpo Docta," He announces,

I hold back my excited smile, and mask my face to make it like I don't care. I walk to the stage.

"What is your fabulous ability?" He asks excited

"Super jumping skills," I say he smiles

"Oh Fabulous! Now let our victors shake hands!" We shake and I feel her hand in my grasp, she is a little taller then me, and has the prettiest brown eyes, I flash her a smile, and then we are both herded into the justice building as out escort says

"Our Fabulous tributes from district one... Renee Carmichael, and Harpo Docta!" I smile to my self as the door closes behind me.

* * *

Renee Josephine Carmichael, 17 (District 1, Female Tribute)

Today is Reaping Day, the worst day of the year. Even being in my garden, my favourite place to be can't make me feel better today. My three year old sister, Irena comes outside. "Mommy says we have to go the reaping now." I pick one red rose as a sign of love and one yellow rose as a sign of friendship to give to my best friend, Rose after the reaping. Then I come inside and change into my reaping clothes, a short, pink dress and white mary janes.

* * *

Our escort, Jazz Platinum Rush, who overuses the word "fabulous" steps up to the stage. He starts to make a speech about how nice the people in the districts were to let the people of the Capitol live in the districts, but I'm not listening. Like every year, I'm too nervous about being reaped. Finally, he says, "Ladies first!" I hope it's not me. "Renee Carmichael!" I slowly walk to the stage. "Hello Renee! What is your fabulous ability?" He asks. "I can control the elements, and I am good at healing," I say quietly. _Someone will volunteer!_ I tell myself._ There are lots of people who want the chance to be a Victor._ "Yes, yes, that is sooo fabulous! And now for the boys!" He says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Harpo Docta!" A boy proudly walks out of the fourteen year old's section. "What is your fabulous ability?" He asks excitedly. "Super jumping skills!" he says proudly. "Oh, fabulous! Now let our Victors shake hands!" We shake hands and Harpo smiles at me. "Our fabulous tributes from District 1... Renee Camichael and Harpo Docta!"

* * *

Rue Okeniyi (Foxface and Thresh's daughter)

The District 1 reapings were awesome! Renee's dress was _so _cute! If Harpo wins, I am so going to buy him for a night! If I didn't know better, I would think he volunteered! I wonder if there's anything going on between Harpo and Renee. I love when there is romance in The Hunger Games! It's so exciting and so tragic, but, hey, they deserve it, right?

* * *

**A/N: smserva123 wrote Harpo's POV. Also, vote to decide what story I will write next on my poll.**

**Kristine ;-)**


	6. District 2 reapings

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who submitted tributes, stylists, escorts, or mentors or followed/favourited or reviewed! Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with homework.**

**Kristine ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Indigo Slater, 18 (District 2, Male Tribute)

I stab the last dummy effortlessly right through the chest after decapitating and beheading it. "So, are you volunteering for The Hunger Games this year?" asks my friend, Augustus, walking into the training centre with Talon. "Hell yeah!" Augustus smiles at me, while Talon looks resentful.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_And now for the boys!" The escort exclaimed, walking over to the boys reaping bowl. "I volunteer!" Talon shouted and ran up to the stage. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground and knocked unconscious by a psychopath who announced himself as Tiger Eyes. "ARE YOU WATCHING TRIBUTES? DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID TO THAT GUY WHO TRIED TO STEAL MY GLORY? THIS IS WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU! I AM TIGER EYES AND I WILL WIN THE HUNGER GAMES!" _

* * *

At the reaping

I get to the square early, so I can get a good spot at the front of my section. As I'm walking to my section, I spot my girlfriend, Pythia. I sneak up behind her and put my arms around her. She turns around and gives me a long kiss. "I can't wait until you win The Hunger Games! Then we can live in the Victor's Village together!" I kiss her again. We are interrupted by our freaky escort, Amena Dulaki. _Wow, the reaping is starting already! _I rush to my section and push to the front of the crowd. Amena smirks at everyone. "Happy Hunger Games!" she trills. "And May The Odds Be _Ever _In Your Favour!" She makes a brief speech and we watch a video, bit I'm too excited to pay attention. Finally she walks over to the girl's reaping bowl. "Krystal Holter!" A girl from the seventeen year olds section walks defiantly to the stage. Amena smirks at Krystal. "What is your superhuman ability?" Krystal walks up to the microphone. "Any thing I touch melts, but I have control over it and can only use it when I want and trust me, I will make this year's Hunger Games unforgettable!" Then Amena starts to walk over to the boy's reaping bowl, but before she even gets to the reaping bowl, I scream, "I volunteer!" and run to the stage. Amena smirks at me. "How exciting, a volunteer! What's your name and what is your superhuman ability?" I go up to the microphone. "Indigo Slater, the future Victor of The Hunger Games! And I can turn invisible."

* * *

Krystal Ezzy Holter, 17 (District 2, Female Tribute)

I wake up to my eighteen year old brother, Mik jumping on me and yelling "WAKE UP! IT'S REAPING DAY! AND GUESS WHAT? I'M VOLUNTEERING!" I roll my eyes. He has been bragging about how he is going to volunteer for The Hunger Games and become a Victor for months. I'm about to go back to bed when my 20 year old brother, Lu barges in my room. "Hurray up! I don't want to miss Mik embarrassing himself in front of everyone in District 2 at the reaping!" "You're just jealous because you never got to volunteer!" Mik argues. I groan and get out of bed and put on a long white dress and a leather jacket and come downstairs. When I get downstairs, my mom hands me a bowl of cereal. "The reaping starts in ten minutes." she tells me.

* * *

At the reaping

I walk to my section just as our escort, Amena Dulaki, I think, steps up to the microphone and smirks at everyone, "Happy Hunger Games!" she trills. "And May The Odds Be _Ever _In Your Favour!" She makes a brief speech and we watch a video. Then she walks over to the girl's reaping bowl. "Krystal Holter!" _What? It can't be! I didn't even take out any tesserae! _I remind myself that weakness is a weakness and walk defiantly to the stage. Amena smirks at me. "What's your superhuman ability?" "Anything I touch melts, but I have control over it and can only use it when I want and trust me, I will make this year's Hunger Games unforgettable!" _Just not in the way you think! _She starts to walk over to the boy's reaping bowl. I'm relieved when I hear someone who is not Mik volunteer. "What's your name and what's your superhuman ability?" she asks. "Indigo Slater, the future Victor of The Hunger Games! And I can turn invisible." He says proudly.

* * *

Rue Okeniyi (Foxface and Thresh's second daughter)

The girl from 2 was interesting. She must be very good at something for no one to volunteer for her. I can't wait to find out what she meant by "Trust me, I will make this year's Hunger Games unforgettable!" And the boy was hot! I wish Mom and Dad would let me buy Victors for a night.

* * *

**A/N: Sponsor Question: Guess which District's reaping I will post next. You can guess once. Anyone who answers correctly through PM will get 15 points.**


End file.
